total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jakusz/TDRI: Episode 14
Coolboy87: (Chris) : Last time on TDRI, the dating challenge was horrible, but Beardo and LeShawna on, and B was outsed! Oooh, that must hurt. Well, what will happen now? FIND OUT ON... TOTAL DRAMA REDEMPTION ISLAND! *Pre challenge interaction* 12:33 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : I was thinking you join an alliance Brick and I are in. 12:33 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : i don't know Anne. 12:33 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *conf* I can't believe B's gone....now I only have (Bridgette) 12:33 Coolboy87: (bRIDGETTE) : B is gone. I voted Max, I dunno what happened. ~ DerpyandDawn has returned to Pahkitew Island! ~ 12:34 Coolboy87: (Bridgette) : Hey Beardo, we have to be B's legacy! (DO BRIDGETTE) 12:34 Izzynoah12: sub ella too 12:34 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : We all know you and Bridge are smushing 12:34 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Well uhh... *blushes* 12:35 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : You two girls can join us. 12:35 Berryleaf: (max) Bridgette, it was quite EVIL of you to vote for me 12:35 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : (throws Max out of room) 12:35 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : I wish i would've voted for you! (dj) : Hey Ella! 12:36 DerpyandDawn: (can i play my characters?) 12:36 Coolboy87: (Yes) 12:36 Ellafan4evr: WHO PLAYS BRIDGETTE? 12:36 Coolboy87: (DERPY) 12:36 Izzynoah12: (yea and galt said sub ella) 12:37 Coolboy87: (hELLO) 12:37 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : Bridgette and Leshawna, how about you two join the alliance 12:37 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Hey Bridgette! Can I talk to you privately? 12:37 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Hey Bridgette lets go talk! 12:37 VeryUnknownFan: GTFOH BEARDO 12:37 Coolboy87: (Everyone wants Bridgette) 12:37 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Ok! Sorry Beardo I gotta take this! 12:37 Berryleaf: (ikr) 12:38 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna) : Im in 12:38 Berryleaf: Max: Hey Bridgette, can I ask you something? 12:38 Izzynoah12: (i'LL sub ella) 12:38 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : Max! Stop! Your Annoyingness is making me CRAZY ! 12:38 Izzynoah12: (Ella) : hello beth and DJ! 12:38 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Couldn't say it better *high fives Beth* 12:38 DerpyandDawn: O WAIT i am subbing him 12:39 Coolboy87: (Well, sub. Him.) 12:39 Berryleaf: (Max) I wouldn't be talking Beth, or I will do something very EVIL to you 12:39 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Max leave already!! 12:39 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) ; AHAHHHAHA~! Hello Friends! *Looks to Max* ANd Gnome! 12:40 Ellafan4evr: (Stop derailing Ella) 12:40 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Hey Ella and haha 12:40 Berryleaf: (Max) Don't call me a gnome Snow White wannabe! 12:40 Coolboy87: (Derailing Ella? She isn't even your character!) 12:40 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (confessional) Max's ugly ass gots to go. He did nothing but annoy us this season. 12:40 Ellafan4evr: (I know but he's still derailing her :P ) 12:40 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : Oh... i wasn't joking he looks like a kid i babysit! Adorable Gnome! 12:41 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : i wonder what the challenge is? 12:41 DerpyandDawn: (Ella its my responsibility so shush) 12:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Hey what's this? *looks under pillow* B left me a letter! 12:41 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Campers! It's challenge time! Or should I say, challenges? 12:41 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : I don't know...... But atleast i got uou! 12:41 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *reads* 12:41 Coolboy87: (Chris) : *Chuckles* 12:41 DerpyandDawn: *you 12:41 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : challenges? 12:41 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Um, Uhh...... Ok? 12:42 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : So were doing multiple challenges/ ?* 12:42 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : (CONF: Max NEEDS to go!) 12:42 Coolboy87: ---CUE ALL CAMPERS WITH CHRIS AND A BUNCH OF THINGS BEHIND HIM--- (Chris) : You are doing previous challenges. 12:42 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : What The?! Really?! 12:42 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Small bits of each. 12:42 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Woah..... 12:42 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Even the party bit? 12:42 Berryleaf: (Max) That sounds like it would take a very long time. An EVIL amount of time! 12:43 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : Great. It sucked having to do them the first time. 12:43 Izzynoah12: (dj0: Max shut it 12:43 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Yes, Beardo, you don't have to do much it should take about 20 seconds to do one. 12:43 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Um yeah! Hey DJ how are you today? 12:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : hmmm ok 12:43 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : DJ and Ella were smushing all night. 12:43 Izzynoah12: (DJ0): IM DOiNG GREAT Bride and you? 12:43 Coolboy87: (cHRIS) : Shut up and GO! 12:43 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : O_O (Beardo) : *runs* 12:44 VeryUnknownFan: What? 12:44 Berryleaf: (Max) *runs off* 12:44 Coolboy87: (Chris) : SHUSH AND GO. 12:44 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : I missed talking to you! How is life! (Ask about Geoff @DJ) (Beth) : RAHH! *Runs off* 12:44 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : Its's good and what about you and Geoff? 12:44 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Only Max, Beardo and Beth have started? 12:44 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : runs* 12:44 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Runs with DJ* He broke up with me....... 12:45 Coolboy87: (Beth) : Okay, LeShawna, Anne Maria, Ella! Get a move on! 12:45 VeryUnknownFan: What is the challenge? What do we have to do? 12:45 Coolboy87: * (Chris) * 12:45 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Runs* really im soo sorry bridge but atleast you have brick. 12:45 Ellafan4evr: (SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT WE HAVE TO DO IN EACH PART) 12:45 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (runs with Leshawna) 12:45 Berryleaf: (Max) And you have me too! 12:45 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Oh, I probably should explain what you are doing in each part! 12:45 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : This is gonna be fun! -_- 12:46 DerpyandDawn: (Ella) : *Hops to Beth* LAAAAA! 12:46 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (pushes Max) Sucker 12:46 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YES! DO THAT PLEASE! 12:46 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : DUB 12:46 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : acts as (Eva) : Rahhhhh!!!!!!!!! Im taking you all down! 12:46 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Well, there are three sets of steps, just get on one and act as a another person, then move onto the next one. 12:46 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *Runs* Yeah.... *Blushes* He is nice 12:46 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *acts as B* *nods* 12:46 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Im happy that ypure happy Bridge 12:46 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Then you have to sing a song about team work. Then you have to play tug a war with that bear! 12:46 Berryleaf: (Max) *runs up to anne maria* I will get revenge on you! *pushes into anne maria* 12:47 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : (goes on step) I am the Queen Bee Heather, and I am popular (hair flip) 12:47 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Thanks your a great friend 12:47 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Then you have to answer Math questions. (cHRIS) : Then you have to find a piece of paper. 12:47 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (Makes Max fall) 12:47 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : 2 + 2 IS 4! 12:47 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *acts as Harold* GOSH! THIS IS HARD! *uses nunchucks* WHY DID EVERYONE SKIP THE FIRST PART? 12:47 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : acts as (aMY) : yOU ARE SOO useless Samey! 12:47 Berryleaf: (Max) I'm Scarlett, and I have a crush on Max! 12:47 Coolboy87: (Chris) : You only have to act as one person. (Chris) : And Max, you know she hates you. 12:48 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : *acts like Samey* TWINNING ISN'T EVERYTHING! 12:48 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *moves on to second part* *sings the brainiacs song* 12:48 Izzynoah12: (brick) : *Sings* Im a cadet and Cadets are awesome! 12:48 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (goes on step) MIIIIKKKEE. HELP MEEEE (acting as Zoey) 10+10 is 20 12:48 Berryleaf: (Max) *sings* I am the evil man and I am on the evil team! 12:48 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Sings* GIRL LIKES TO TWERRRRRRRL 12:49 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : HEY MR BEAR! *pulls* 12:49 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Tugs Bear and wins* 12:49 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : 100 times 10 is 1000 12:49 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : 1 x 1 is 1 YAY 12:49 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : SINGS* Momma Im cominx2 Aint no animals gonna get her I am comin home! 12:49 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Okay, then you have to uh. reveal a fact about yourself, before 5 seconds is up other wise I will reveal something bad about you. 12:49 Berryleaf: (Max) *pushes beardo* Get out of the way, peasant! 12:49 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *pulls harder* *wins* SUCKER 12:49 Berryleaf: (Max) *pulls bear* 12:49 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : I LOVE HAROLD! 12:49 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Then you swim to the next part. 12:49 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : I am not a virgin 12:49 Izzynoah12: (brick) : * Pulls against the bear and wins 12:49 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : 64 x 64 = 4096 12:49 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *swims* 12:49 Berryleaf: (Max) 12 times 12 is 144! 12:49 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And then... 12:50 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (swims to next part) 12:50 Izzynoah12: (Dj) : * Pulls with the bear and wins 12:50 Berryleaf: (Max) *looks for paper* 12:50 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : 2x2= 4! 12:50 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : Yes, I still love Harold. 12:50 Berryleaf: (Max) Who is that over there? 12:50 Coolboy87: (Chris) : You do Science. 12:50 Berryleaf: *max is taken away by slenderman* 12:50 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : 5x10= 50! 12:50 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Does Science* 12:50 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : (swims) 12:50 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Then you act out the scene you did, by yourself. 12:50 Ellafan4evr: (Why is everyone godplaying?) 12:50 Izzynoah12: (BRICK) : i LIKE Bridgette! 12:51 Berryleaf: (Max) Let go of me! *squirms out of grasp and grabs the paper* 12:51 DerpyandDawn: (IZZY NO not yet) 12:51 Izzynoah12: (kk) 12:51 VeryUnknownFan: (Coolboy is taking forever to explain) 12:51 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I......DON'T HATE SCARLETT 12:51 Coolboy87: I have explained 10 episodes. 12:51 Izzynoah12: (brick) : I am afraid of the dark 12:51 Coolboy87: Give me a break. 12:51 Berryleaf: (Max) I am very evil ! (Max) *runs on to next part* 12:51 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *swims to the next part* 12:52 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Pushes Ella to DJ and punches Max in the kiwi's* 12:52 Berryleaf: (Max) Oof! 12:52 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : NEXT! 12:52 Berryleaf: (Max) *falls on the ground* 12:52 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright, then you put on your Virtual Murder helmet, and you stab someone else in there, interns, and then you jump on the bed there. 12:52 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (hops in a pirahnna tank like Zoey did on a stick) MIIIKKKEEE 12:52 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *performs carbon dioxide test* 12:52 Izzynoah12: (dj) : I am in love with ella! 12:52 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Puts on vr* RAH *kills interns* 12:52 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *plays dead* 12:52 Berryleaf: (Max) *goes swimming* 12:52 Izzynoah12: (Brick) : Runs then swims* 12:52 DerpyandDawn: (vr = virtual reality btw) 12:53 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And then you date a card board cut out! 12:53 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *wears helmet* WHERE ARE YOU INTERN? 12:53 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Swims quickly* 12:53 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : GAHH *Makes out with B cardboard* 12:53 Berryleaf: (Max) *does science* 12:53 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : AHA! *stabs* 12:53 VeryUnknownFan: (Leshawna) : (pretends to be Heather) I HATE that muscular, evil stud Alejandro. 12:53 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : EW! Am i done?! 12:53 Coolboy87: (Chris) : I said date not make-out. 12:53 Izzynoah12: (brick) : Does science* 12:53 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : FINE *Dates Cardboard* 12:53 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Just to be mean you jump over hurdles. 12:53 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : hey Leshawna! You look beautiful today! *talking to cut-out* 12:54 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Then you finish. 12:54 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Does science* 12:54 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (stabs intern) Crap, I forgot the Science one. 12:54 Berryleaf: (Max) I am Lindsay and I also like Max! As a matter of fact, every girl ever on the island likes Max! 12:54 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Runs ver herdules* 12:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Hurdles?! Crap..... 12:54 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Runs ver hurdules* 12:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *jumps* (Beardo) : *jumps* 12:54 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Runs ver hurdules* 12:54 Coolboy87: (Chris) : How do you run over hurdles? 12:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *jumps* 12:54 Berryleaf: (Max) *puts on the helmet and stabs people* (Max) *goes on the bed* 12:54 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *jumps* 12:54 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (lights her hairspray to explode) TADA 12:55 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *jumps* 12:55 DerpyandDawn: BASICALLY JUMPING OVER THEM >:( 12:55 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Beardo or Beth? Who will win? 12:55 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Runs ver hurdules* (Beth) : *Runs ver hurdules* 12:55 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *jumps* 12:55 Izzynoah12: (bRICK) : Does the challenge* 12:55 Berryleaf: (Max) *dates a cardboard cutout* 12:55 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : *finishes* 12:55 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Runs over hurdules* 12:55 Coolboy87: (Chris) : They are both clise1] 12:55 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Runs over hurdules* 12:55 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : YES 12:55 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And Beardo wins! 12:55 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Runs over hurdules* 12:55 VeryUnknownFan: (LeShawna) : (does science) 12:55 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I WIN YAY 12:55 Berryleaf: (Max) Wait for me!!!! 12:55 DerpyandDawn: UM BETH DID IT WAY MORE >:/ 12:55 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Second place. 12:55 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : * dOES THE challenge 12:55 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Will get you immune. 12:55 Berryleaf: (Max) *runs to the hurdles and trips over them* 12:55 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Will it Beth? And Max tripped, ha. 12:56 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : Are you f***ing kidding me 12:56 Ellafan4evr: (She RAN over them and copied and pasted *runs over hirdles* 12:56 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Who is gonna be second? 12:56 DerpyandDawn: (SO?) 12:56 Ellafan4evr: hurdles* 12:56 Coolboy87: (SECOND GETS IMMUNITY, SOMEONE ELSE CROSS) 12:56 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Runs over hurdles* 12:56 Ellafan4evr: (SO THAT'S GODPLAYING) 12:56 Izzynoah12: (DJ) and (BRICK) : stab the interns! 12:56 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : *Finsihes* 12:56 Berryleaf: (Max) *gets up* 12:56 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And BETH IS IMMUNE. 12:56 Berryleaf: (Max) *jumps over some hurdles and then falls into another one* 12:56 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : (caresses cardboard cutout) 12:56 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright! *Gets megaphone* THE CHALLENGE IS FINISHED. BEARDO AND BETH WON AND ARE IMMUNE. 12:57 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : Finally! Thank you 12:57 Berryleaf: (Max) *covered in hurdles tumbles down a hill* 12:57 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : Congratz beth! 12:57 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Please send me your votes. 12:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : phew! 12:57 DerpyandDawn: (Bridgette) : Hey Beardo! Goodjob 12:57 VeryUnknownFan: What the hell? 12:57 Berryleaf: (Max) Get off me you evil hurdles! 12:57 DerpyandDawn: UM 12:57 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : thanks WHAT? 12:57 DerpyandDawn: Beardo gets to pick remember 12:57 Ellafan4evr: doesn't the winner choose who gets eliminated? 12:57 Coolboy87: When did I say that? 12:57 DerpyandDawn: (winner(s)) 12:57 Ellafan4evr: multiple times 12:57 Coolboy87: Tributes of the Past 12:57 VeryUnknownFan: Where was that said? 12:58 Ellafan4evr: It was said a lot of times 12:58 Coolboy87: That's in the Chocolate Factory. 12:58 Ellafan4evr: No 12:58 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : Me and Beardo pick the idiot Max 12:58 Coolboy87: I mixed it up, thinking that was next. 12:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : AGREED 12:58 VeryUnknownFan: That is what I thought. 12:58 Ellafan4evr: too bad 12:58 Coolboy87: (Chris) : SEND ME YOUR VOTES, STOP PICKING THAT IS NEXT EPISODE. 12:58 Ellafan4evr: NO 12:58 VeryUnknownFan: VOTE MAX 12:58 DerpyandDawn: (Beth) : Ugh! Whatever 12:58 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Just vote off whoever you want gone! It is obvious. 12:58 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : I am seeing you when I get home! Oops 12:59 Coolboy87: (Chris) : Alright! Votes are mostly in. 12:59 Izzynoah12: (DJ) : conf: I really hope Max goes home because I hate him! 12:59 DerpyandDawn: 'DerpyandDawn all my characters vote max has returned to Pahkitew Island! 2:59 DerpyandDawn which means ella beth and bridgette all do vote max PLEASE 1:00 Berryleaf: (Max) Conf: I bet nobody voted for me! 1:00 VeryUnknownFan: . 1:00 Coolboy87: (Chris) : And Max is gone! 1:00 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : Max probably thinks no one voted for him. He's that dumb (Beardo) : FINALLY 1:01 Coolboy87: (Chris) : I said Beth was immune and yet he voted for her! 1:01 Ellafan4evr: (Beardo) : .... 1:01 Coolboy87: (Chris) : *Shoves Max in the limo* 1:01 VeryUnknownFan: (AnneMaria) : WOOHOOOO 1:01 Coolboy87: (Chris) : What will happen next on TDRI? (Chris) : FIND OUT NEXT TIME! ---END--- Category:Blog posts